Lil' Rinya
by featherdown
Summary: Rinya is a ten year old jounin, and all of Konoha respects her-but only out of fear of what she may do. Rinya is a demon worker or "tamer" as some call it. When she is told that she has to be a genin of team 7, her life changes in a very big way...
1. Charries

Oi…I thought I might type this up before posting the rest of the story, after all, you have to know who the OC's are before yo

Oi…I thought I might type this up before posting the rest of the story, after all, you have to know who the OC's are before you can read a fanfic properly! CX

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, only Rinya and Kiyoshimaken (aka Kye) and any other Oc's I happen to make!

Rinya: A twelve year old jounin from Konoha. She is rather reserved, prefering to keep to herself and observe those around her. She will open up to her friends, though at the moment, doesn't exactly have any. That is because of her fighting style and her own technique that she developed. She fights with her demon partner, Kiyoshimaken. The demon obeys her, but out of trust and loyalty.  
Description: Shining, lilac colored hair tied up in a messy bun high on her head. She has dark violet eyes.

Kiyoshimaken (Kye-oh-she-mah-ken): A calm, relaxed demon fox with three slender tails. Slightly larger than a grey fox, he has white fur that literaly glows in the moonlight, making him appear ghost like. His eyes are a bright green, and his eyes are always in slits. He is extremely intellegent, and always at Rinya's side, helping her in whatever ways he can. He is very formal and polite. Rinya calls him Kye.


	2. Chapter 1

Rinya's POV-

Rinya's POV-

"Rinya-chan, come on, we need to get going," Kye murmured softly. I had been buried in my book, the one I wrote in my spare time. Kye knew that we had plenty of time to get to the Hokage's office; he just wanted to get me away from it all.

"Alright, Kye. Give me a minuet." I mumbled, turning away. The white fox sighed. I was determined to write, even though nobody read the stories. He thought it was a waste of time, but he knew I wasn't about to stop for no reason. He bit down on the collar of my shirt and dragged me away, much to my displeasure. Finally I stopped struggling and he let me go.

"Fine! I'm coming already, alright!" I growled, grabbing my weapons pouch and waltzing out the door. Kye looked on in confusion, he didn't understand my moods as well as you thought he might have. He had known me for what, eight years now?

I ran across the roofs of Konoha, heading to the Hokage's office. Kye kept pace beside me, and when we reached the door, walked in beside me.

"Ah, you have come." he spoke in his weird old man-like tone. I didn't answer, and he didn't question. I was quiet for what you would expect out of someone who was ten. There was someone else in the office. He had silver hair, and his forehead protector covered his left eye. He watched Kye and me in interest. He had probably heard the stories about me too, how I tamed demons and all that. What a lie. They just trusted me. I didn't tame them. That was impossible.

"I have an assignment for you, Rinya." he said slowly. I waited for him to continue, although I could tell that Kye was pleased. "This is Kakashi, and will be training the genin team seven." I nodded, taking a glance at Kakashi.

"Uzumaki, Naruto is a part of that team. Do you understand what your assignment is?" his voice was questioning, and the toughest I had ever heard it.

"Hai." I said, bowing my head. He wanted me to watch the kid. To make sure that he didn't release the Kyuubi. Not a problem.

"Are you capable of such an assignment, Rinya? I know where your specialties lie, but this is something I am unsure about." he asked. I frowned; I hated it when people thought I was too young for this.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I am capable. I have one question before I start however." I paused, and he nodded for me to continue. "Me and Kye work best as a team, and I am sure you know this. However, the genin may be..." I trailed off, and Kye finished for me.

"She would like to know if I will be a part of this assignment, due to the fact that genin are involved." he spoke calmly. Kakashi looked shocked that the thing could talk, let alone understand what I was trying to say.

"Yes, you will work with her, Kiyoshimaken. However, I will not allow either of you to help with the training of the team. They are still extremely weak compared to the both of you, and if they were ever put into a fight against you I would fear the results greatly." Beofre he could continue, I spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, I have an idea that may help the genin adapt better." I took a moment to breathe so that I would be able to word this correctly. "It may be possible for me to act as a genin. Then I would be able to better keep an eye on Naruto. Kye can also help, but work more from a distance. It is unlikley that the kid will lose it this early on, so it would be safe for me and him to be apart for long lengths of time." I finished, and the Hokage looked thoughtful. His gazed shifted from me, to Kye, and back.

"...Very well." he agreed, but his voice was doubtful. I bowed, and prepared to leave, but the Hokage spoke once more.

"How is it that you can control a demon? You and Kiyoshimaken are different, I can see that, but will you be able to control him when being apart for such long times?"

"I don't control or tame demons, Hokage-sama." I said through gritted teeth. "I'm not quite sure where everyone got that idea, but I don't. The demons trust me, and in return they do what I ask of them. It is that simple." I turned on my heels and left. Kye looked worried, though about what I was not sure.

"Please forgive her, Hokage-sama," he said, surprising all left in the room. "Rinya-chan doesn't mean it, she is just annoyed by the constant assumption that she controls us."

"Why would that bother her?" Kakashi asked, speaking for the first time.

"Think of it this way, Kakashi-san. I am Rinya-chan's friend. What would you think if you controlled your friends?"


End file.
